<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I was in the Dream SMP (Working Title) by CallMeAFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828064">If I was in the Dream SMP (Working Title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox'>CallMeAFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP | Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Self-Insert, eventual angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i have been thinking, what if i was in the smp? My name in this will be Fox as that is my name (not my real name, but you guys know me as Fox).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I was in the Dream SMP (Working Title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need you for L'Manberg!"</p><p> </p><p>"Help Us Take Down Dream!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Take down Dream', huh? Yeah, that's not gonna happen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took down the poster, meeting at the coordinates the paper had specified. The place was what seemed like a plain of sorts, from what he could smell. It wasn't a very long journey, him being a dhole hybrid with great endurance and jumping abilities. Despite not being very fast, he easily ran and jumped, covering many feet with a single push of his legs. Though jumping was tiring and it was easier to just walk the rest of the way there.</p><p> </p><p>Smells of strangers became clear and his tail was wagging in anticipation, eager to see what was what and who was who. A few people were in the clearing, a blonde female that smelled of freshly-baked cake, a brunette with 3D movie glasses, raced a small teen with dirty blond hair and stormy blue eyes. He walked past them, staying out of sight until he deemed them worthy of trust. A small stand of some sort laid near the edge of 'L'manburg', the sign on it read 'Sign-up!".</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, this is the place I'll spend my life defending.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ran towards the stand, only enough to move faster but, not make his presence known. Getting a closer look, he saw three people. One was a 20-year old looking male with brown hair and circular glasses. The other was a younger teen (maybe, 15-16) with bright blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to hold the world. The last was a fox-hybrid with dark-orange hair and two twin tails. While he wasn't keen on talking to anyone, the fox seemed to be the best choice if he wanted to do this peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat, getting ready to bark so the fox would be alert. the sound came and the fox stiffened, his tails stopping their rhythmic movements. The fox reporter to the brown-haired male that it heard something and needed to go find the noise. It came closer and closer until he (Fox) grabbed the two tails and pulled them into the hiding spot along with the rest of the fox.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who are you?!"</p><p> </p><p>"...you're from L'manburg?'</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, so what if I am!"</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the paper from his pocket, showing the poster to the fox.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here for your war-call thing."</p><p> </p><p>The fox seemed to relax, his tail swissing calmly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry then. I'm Fundy, son of L'Manburg's president!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am...Fox."</p><p> </p><p>The two introduced themselves and left the hole, Fundy dusting off his uniform and Fox shaking his hair. Both of them were hybrids and decided to see who was faster; dholes or foxes. Stretching out his muscles and shaking his tails, Fundy's human form started to evaporate. His normal form was certainly different, dark-orange fur and two long tails connected to a 4ft body. Fox, who has most in his dhole form, quickly changed. Brown-red fur covered his body and his single tail (much larger in dhole form) faded from brown-red to black. Both started running, Fundy in the lead by pure speed. Fox jumped, closing the gap easily as he ran and jump. Fox and Fundy were head to head, but in a final jump, Fox won. Both laughed and ran toward Fundy's father.</p><p> </p><p>"Father! Father! Look!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Fund-"</p><p> </p><p>The president looked up at him, still in his dhole form.</p><p> </p><p>"Fundy, you are not getting another dog."</p><p> </p><p>"No, look. Fox, this is Wilbur, my dad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grew back into his human form, growing about 7'8. (look I'm tired so just take this picture for <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/ef/a7/7befa7a1c7687d454b8c4c3ddb2413fd.jpg">Fox's outfit</a> )</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Are you here for the sign-ups?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Dream and I were somewhat friends and I trained under him before. I can help you take him down from the inside."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked pleased and excited as if he just got a Royal Flush in a game of poker.</p><p>"Great, just fill in this sheet!"</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Name: Fox A. CallMe</p><p>Age: 11-12</p><p>Gender; Male/Female/Non-Binary</p><p>Eye Color: Yellow</p><p>Hair color: Brown-Red</p><p>Species: Dhole</p><p>Height: 7'8</p><p>Experience: I've killed the enderdragon.</p><p>Pet(s): Poppy, Enderman (she's friendly, I promise :)), Sky-Strawberry-Sunshine-Sean-Jay-Seaweed-Palmtree-Lightning-Cocca-Wither-Storm-Rose, Dogs (all of them are trained :D), Bee and Buzz- Cats (they are also trained but will end you if you so much as touch me &gt;:]), Floop-Fox (he's a sweetheart owo), and Seed-Parrot (will attack anything that attacks me but is pretty nice &gt;:)</p><p>Diet: Mostly meat but I do berries and salad</p><p>Are you willing to die for this country and the people in it: Yes.</p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, Fox, Welcome to L'Manburg."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe maybe, just maybe, if you fill out the form in the comments, I'll write your oc into the next chapter. maybe....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>